To Lose Another
by kbeckett96
Summary: Kate looses the last of what she has. This story is really going to be turning into a fluffy tragedy, I dont really know all of the things that go on in a hospital when someone dies, so just go with it! I hope you enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

The day was quiet at the 12th having just finished up a case Beckett sat at her desk filling out the last details of the murder. Castle sat in his chair on his phone she was sure he was playing game. The silence was interrupted by Becketts phone ringing,

"Beckett" Castle watched her, thinking it was a new case he eagerly awaited, but he knew he was wrong when he watched her brow furrow and her eyes glaze over. She stood abruptly grabbing her things and ran toward the elevator.

"Beckett…Kate!" he ran after her stopping the elevator with his hand he stepped in with her

She didn't oppose to him, she didn't even acknowledge him she stared in front of her with a glossy look in her eyes

"Kate?" the elevator opened and she stepped out castle right behind her as she got in her car he did the same, not sure what to with her silence

She took off turning the sirens on speeding down the streets

"Kate are you going to tell me what's going on o—''

"My dad he was in a wreck he's in the hospital they gave me no details but to come immediately"

They took a sharp turn into the hospital, she parked quickly and they got out of the car

He watched from a chair as she got information from the receptionist

She came back and sat down next to him head in her hands

"He's in surgery she said the doctor will come out soon with news of him"

Castle placed his hand on her knee as to comfort her and they just waited

Half an hour past by the time the doctor came out, Castle and Beckett both stood the look on his face said it all.

"I'm so sorry" said the doctor

Kate's tears came flooding down her face

"No No No" she cried "Please no he's all I have"

She turned toward Castle burying her face in the crook of his neck pleading and gasping for air as her tears took over her whole body she shook violently

Castle wrapped his arms around her tightly wishing he could do more


	2. Chapter 2

How long they stood there he doesn't know but Kate's tears fell hard while he stood there murmuring in her ear, and rubbing circles on her back.

It had to have been about an hour since the news of her father.

"Kate come on we have to get out of here now, ok come on"

He heard nothing but her murmured protests as he turned her keeping his arm securely around her, he wasn't she would hold up otherwise.

Getting to the car he took the keys from her back pocket and sat her in the passenger seat. With no protest from her, he got into the driver's seat. She stared out the front window deadly silent except for the tears that rolled on their own.

He couldn't stand to see her this way, he reached out and grabbed her hand and he was met with a squeeze and hiccup from her. He drove them straight to his loft.

When they finally opened the door to his apartment he took her jacket and led her to the couch she sat down giving him what she could muster of a smile.

Alexis and Martha had left for a 3 day spa earlier this morning so he shrugged off his jacket and went to retrieve 2 glasses of wine.

He returned to the couch handing her a glass "thanks Castle"

He nodded "How are you?"

She shook her head taking a sip of her wine and setting it on the table

"He was all I have left Castle, all I had left" and she broke again tears cascading down her cheeks

He set down his glass and pulled her into his arms, she collapsed into him clinging tightly to his shirt as she cried "shhh Kate shhh I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry"

"I just don't understand, why, why me Rick why" he held her tighter "I don't know Kate I don't know"

He brushed a kiss across her head "everything I have is gone Rick gone, I have no one" she sobbed into him

He shook his head " no Kate your wrong you have Ryan, Esposito, Mother, Alexis and most importantly you have me Kate" he felt her body ease into his a little more

'Kate they day you were shot by that sniper I told you something very important, and I know you know Kate, you can tell me all you want that you don't remember, but not once have I believed you."

She raised her head staring into his eyes with her red rimmed and glossy eyes "Rick I—"

He cut her off with a finger to her lips "Kate I didn't tell you I love you just because I thought I would never see you again I told you I loved you because I mean it Kate so I promise you that you are not alone and I will be here every step of the way"


	3. Chapter 3

_He cut her off with a finger to her lips "Kate I didn't tell you I love you just because I thought I would never see you again I told you I loved you because I mean it Kate so I promise you that you are not alone and I will be here every step of the way" _

She stared at him in aww opening her mouth to speak he shook his head. She knitted her brows together in confusion, and all he could think about is how much it hurt to see her in this much pain.

"Kate you don't need to say anything back, I just needed you to know" he listened to her hiccups as he reached up and swiped at a few rolling tears. "I'm lucky to have you Rick" she whispered so low he nearly missed it.

"Are you hungry?" she sat up from his embrace "No I'm… I'm fine just tired" he nodded "I'll go get you something more comfortable to throw on"

"Castle, I should probably just head home"

"Kate please"

"Ric—"

"You can sleep in the guestroom okay, but please I don't want you to be alone."

She nodded "okay"

He returned from his room a few minutes later stopping in the doorway of the guestroom as heard her on the phone

"Yeah Lanie" he heard a snuffle and sigh "I know" he heard her sob and cover her mouth quickly "no ill be okay, I'm staying at Castles tonight, I will… thanks Lanie… goodnight."

She hung up and he walked in the room with what he could manage of a smile. "Here are some of my clothes, I hope they'll be ok for tonight oh and an extra toothbrush"

"Thanks Castle" he grabbed her hand "if you need anything you know where to find me" she nodded and he released her hand and walked out the door closing it quietly behind him.

She changed into his clothes and used the guest bathroom to brush up and splash cold water on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror until she broke into sobs again

It replayed through her mind like a broken record, my mom is gone, my dad is gone, and here I am. She padded quietly to the bed and crawled in pulling his t-shirt closer to her face taking in the scent of him for her own comfort; she closed her eyes and let her tears succumb her into sleep.

He settled into his own bed laying there for hours, she was there in his guestroom and he wished he could do so much more, because this hurt him more than anything. He eventually fell into his own fitful nights sleep

A few hours later a piercing scream ripped through his ears and he was running to the guest room before he could even think. He opened the door to find her writhing and crying in the bed still asleep. Nightmares

He went to the side of the bed running his hand through her hair he whispered "Kate…Kate honey please wake up come on wake up" her eyes opened slowly and he brushed his hand over her forehead, she cried deeply "All I could see was his blood and the car a—"

"shh I know, it's just a dream ok just a dream" she shook her head "No its not because he's gone"

"I know Kate I know" he leaned his forehead against hers cupping the side of her face and then brushing kisses across her temple.

"Rick, stay please" he nodded "Always Kate always"

he climbed in next to her, gathering her into his arms and kissing the top of her forehead as she settled her head on his chest, he held her tightly not ever wanting to let her go.

He never did pray much but tonight he did "Dear God please help Kate, and help me help Kate, please don't let her run, because it hurts to much to see her in this much pain" he ended at that and let one tear fall down his cheek before he fell asleep with the love of his life next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of you who are reading this story! I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but when I try to write a lot at once, it just doesn't turn out very good. But I am working on making them a little longer each time! Anyways here we go chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: umm I wish I owned Castle!**

She was warm, not in an uncomfortable way but in a way that felt just right.

She opened her eyes slowly taking in the form of a sleeping Castle beneath her, and a pounding headache that made her ears throb. His arms were still tightly wrapped around her, his shirt wrinkled from her dried tears.

She glanced at the clock 5:30 a.m. She willed herself to move, to leave, to do something, but the realization that that meant facing the day pulled her back to sleep because today was not something she looked forward to.

He woke up to a sleeping Kate sprawled across him. Her breathing even, and calm, he was glad. He looked to the clock 8:00 a.m. _good enough_ he thought to himself.

He slowly untangled himself from beneath her and with one more look back to assure himself she was sleeping he made his way to the kitchen closing the door softly behind him.

This time she was cold, her head hurt even worse than before and looking at the clock she saw it was only 8:43 a.m.

She padded out of the room to see Castle making breakfast

"Morning Castle" she gave him what she could of a smile

He returned it "good morning"

She sat at the island and he handed her a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes "Thank you"

He nodded "I talked to Gates a few minutes ago your off call for the weekend and you don't need to be back in the precinct until Wednesday, Gates gives her condolences"

She nodded staring at the counter and pushing the food around her plate because she wasn't hungry

She finally looked up at him "I guess I need to start planning the funeral" she cleared her throat, her brow furrowed, her thoughts deep as tears threatened to spill down her face

Castle reached out placing a warm hand over hers.

"Kate you wanna know something?" "Hmm?" she met his eyes "Your dad was one of the best men I knew, and I was lucky to know him" He smiled lightly at her.

"Thanks Castle" she drew in a deep breath

"I'm gonna go home for a little bit, shower and start figuring things out"

He nodded "Call me when you're ready, because if there is one thing I can promise you it's that you won't do this alone"

"I will" She through her coat over his clothes and collecting her things made her way to the door, she looked back at him once, her face showing him she was strong, but her eyes told him a different story

Castle watched her go, looking down at her plate of untouched food he made a promise to himself that no matter what, he would not let her fall down that rabbit hole.

**Please review!**


End file.
